The Three Reasons
by cryingat1am
Summary: There are often three reasons for something: the reason we tell others, the reason we tell ourselves and the real reason. Lydia thinks about the reasons that drove her to kiss Stiles. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, because if I did Allison sure has hell wouldn't have died.

* * *

"I kissed Stiles."

"WHAT?" half-screamed Allison while she tried to eat a fairly good chicken sandwich. The shock on her face was clear, but Lydia had expected her best-friend to keep a low profile.

"Keep it down, will you?" she whispered in an annoyed tone. "And watch your manners, your '_what_' came with bits of chicken as well…" Lydia instructed as she examined him and Scott at the lunch line.

"Don't change the subject!" Lydia rolled her eyes. "You kissed him?! When? How? Why? Oh my God, do you like him? Is it that now, after all these years, the infamous Lydia Martin has finally noticed the sarcastic little Stiles Sti–"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm gonna stop you right there, alright? First of all, I'm with Aiden. Well… We aren't exactly exclusive but you get the picture…."

"You still haven't answered any of my questions…" Allison teased as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"It was about a week ago right before we went through the whole deal of sort-of-drowning-you-in-bathtubs thing. I kissed him because I needed to shock him so he would hold his breath. He was having a panic attack and I didn't know what else to do…" she looked at him again, grinning and gesturing intensely as he spoke with Scott. Lydia wondered what they were talking about.

She knew that wasn't the real reason for why she had done it. She had always known that she could have just told him to hold his breath, or even force him to if he wasn't able to do it. But she had kissed him instead of going with all the rational options, and she must admit that she had enjoyed it too much.

She irrationally gave out a small smile when she remembered the kiss: His shocked expression but then when he melted against her his lips were soft and tender and worked against hers with a kind of passion she had never experienced before, not with Jackson, not with Aiden. It had felt different… more… right. And Lydia didn't know exactly what do with these thoughts and emotions.

"Lydia! Are you – Are you smiling!?" Allison laughed in pure delight.

"No! No, I'm not! God, what was I even thinking?"

"You like him. That's what you were thinking about when you did it."

Lydia looked away, her eyes searching unconsciously for him again. He was almost at the end of the line so they would be sitting with them in a matter of seconds. Lydia couldn't answer her best friend. She knew she could trust Allison, she just didn't know the answer to her original question '_Do you like him?_' The truth was that she was not sure of what she felt for Stiles Stilinski, a boy whose love for her was infinite. Was she finally reciprocating his feelings? If she didn't like him, then why had she kissed him?

"It's okay to like him, you know?" Allison told her as she reached for her hand.

"No. And I don't like him - I mean I do, he's my friend and that's just it- well, he's more than that. Ugh, Allie! I don't know what to answer you, alright?!" Lydia shot her an apprehensive glare and Allison just laughed but nodded while patting her hand.

"This conversation never happened, okay?" Lydia ordered while she saw Stiles leave the line and walk up to them.

"Not a word" Allison smiled and Lydia felt a huge wave of relief.

"Not a word to whom?" Stiles asked them as he shot Lydia one of his brightest grins. Lydia's heart actually skipped a beat. _God, what's happening to you?_ She prayed to all the Gods that Scott hadn't heard that, but by the look on his face she could tell he did.

"Girls talk." Allie told him "You guys would never understand."

"True enough" he admitted as he sat next to Lydia and offered her a French fry.

Allison watched her observing him and said nothing, she just smiled softly to herself as she watched the scene and wondered how long it would take for them to actually sort out their feelings.


End file.
